It's Halloween in South Park
by JasonMyersX
Summary: Stan ends up coming out to Kyle on Halloween. Style SMUT.


It was currently Friday, October 30th in South Park Colorado and the four teenaged boys known as Stan Marsh , Kyle Brofslovski, Kenny MCcormick and Eric Cartman were all huddled around Stan's living room. This year for Halloween, Cartman had convinced the other three boys to take part in a Halloween dare that he had formulated.

He had a huge bowl, with dozens of pieces of paper in it which had different costume names written on them.

The four of them would then pick a piece of paper and would have to wear the costume that was written on it, no matter what.

"Alright Stan you go first." Cartman said, pushing the bowl over to Stan.

"This is pretty gay dude; this is the best dare that you could come up with?" Kyle said, glaring angrily at the overweight teenager.

"Ay! I would like to have seen you come up with something better ya dumb Jew!" Cartman shot back angrily.

"Could you two just stop arguing for five seconds?" Stan said with an exasperated sigh. "He started it." Cartman said pointing one of his fingers at Kyle. Kyle just rolled his eyes in response.

Stan then reached into the bowl and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Jason Voorhees, well that's not too bad I guess." Stan said, placing the piece of paper down beside him.

"Okay Kinny now it's your turn." Cartman said moving the bowl over to Kenny who currently had his orange hood down, exposing his blonde hair.

As Kenny reached into the bowl Cartman let out a sigh.

"Can you believe it guys?" Cartman said looking down and sighing sadly.

"Believe what?" Kyle asked looking over at Cartman. "This is gonna be our last year to go trick or treating." "I just can't believe it, it's such bullshit, if it were up to me I'd trick or treat until I was sixety." Cartman said angrily clenching his fists. "I don't think you need that much candy fatass." Kyle said breaking out in a laugh as did Stan and Kenny. Cartman glared angrily at them.

"God I hate you guys." He said under his breath. Kenny then examined his piece of paper that he pulled out. "I get to be a samurai, hurray." Kenny said sarcastically.

Cartman just shot him a dirty look. "Your turn jew." Cartman said with an evil smile as he pushed the bowl over to Kyle.

"Call me Jew again and I'll take the bowl and shove it up your ass." Kyle hissed.

"If you could fit it up there." Kenny said with a grin. This caused Kyle and Kenny to break out into another laugh but Stan just glared at them.

"Could we please just get this over with?" Stan asked, his temper clearly rising. Kyle agreed and he placed his hand slowly over the bowl.

"Well whatdya waiting for?" Cartman snapped. "Shutup, I'm thinking!"

"Whatdya have to think about?" Cartman countered once more.

"Cartman just shut up and let him pick." Stan said shooting a death glare at Cartman. Cartman just folded his arms over his chest in frustration.

Kyle then pulled out the piece of paper and examined it.

"Aw you gotta be fucking kidding me." Kyle said throwing the piece of paper to the ground.

"What what is it?" Stan asked curiously. "No way fatass, I am not fucking wearing that, you put that in there on purpose!" Kyle exclaimed extremely pissed. Kenny then picked up the paper and looked at it. "Ha you have to be a princess." Kenny snickered.

For some reason, Stan felt a blush creep over his face at hearing that; however he urged it to go away. "Ay! You agreed to go along with the dare, see I told you guys he was gonna do this, all jews do this, they try to weasel their way out of bets that they have commited to." "Hey you did agree dude." Stan said turning his gaze over to Kyle.

"Yeah we all agreed." Kenny chimed in." "That's right Kahl, so wear the fucking costume or I'll show everyone this!" Just then Cartman pulled out a picture that was in his red coat pocket.

It was a picture of Stan and Kyle sleeping in Stan's bed together from one of their sleepovers. Both Stan and Kyle's eyes widened. Kenny just grinned mockingly over at the two boys, desperately trying not to giggle. "Where the hell did get that?" Stan asked in both anger and horror. "I took it when you and your little jewish boyfriend were having a sleepover." "You were stalking us outside of the window? That's pretty fucking creepy dude." Kyle said, resisting the urge to strangle Cartman. Cartman just ignored his words and continued to grin wickedly.

"Now everyone at school is gonna make fun of you two ass bandits." Cartman said breaking out in a laugh. "I don't think so tubby." Kyle said reaching over as he grabbed the picture out of Cartman's hands and tore it up. Cartman looked unfazed and just scoffed. "You think that's the only one I have? I have many more, I made copies." Cartman said grinning smugly.

"You're a fucking freak Cartman!" Kyle exclaimed in anger but then he sighed. "Fine I'll wear the damn costume, happy now fatass?" "Yes." Cartman said with a huge shit eating grin that Kyle wished he could have just wiped off of his face. "Okay buttholes now it's my turn." Cartman said reaching his yellow gloved hand into the bowl and pulling out a piece of paper. "A vampire, gay and overdone but better than a princess." Cartman chuckled. "Don't push it asshole." Kyle growled. Cartman just chuckled once more in response.

"Alright we played your little game now could we just watch some T.V?" Kenny said getting up and reaching for the remote. "Whatev." Cartman replied, putting the pieces of paper back into the bowl.

"Maybe it's good that you're a vampire for Halloween Cartman, you could suck all of the fat out of your body." Kyle said as Stan and Kenny once again joined him in a laugh. "Alright you know what?" Cartman said grimacing as he got up off of the couch. "Screw you guys, I'm going home." He said pointing his fingers over at the door as he took his bowl and walked out of Stan's house.

"Thank God he's gone." Kenny said flipping through the channels.

"Yeah." Stan and Kyle both agreed.

* * *

The next night, Stan who was already in his costume, was heading over to Kyle's house.

After the Trick or Treating, Kyle was going to spend the night at Stan's house like they usually did on Halloween.

As Stan walked up to Kyle's house however, he looked up and noticed through the eyeholes on his mask that there was a girl changing in the window.

"_Does Kyle have a girlfriend?" _Stan thought confused.

As Stan continued to look up at the window, he pulled his mask off and realized that the girl in the window was now wearing a dress, and she looked totally hot!

As Kyle changed into his Halloween costume that he was blackmailed to wear, Kyle realized that somebody was watching him from outside.

His eyes widened in shock when he realized that it was none other than Stan.

The thing that shocked Kyle the most though, was that Stan wasn't staring at him in disgust or shock, the look on his face practically looked like worship, like he was drooling over him. Kyle then went up to the window shades and pulled them over the window, hiding himself from Stan's view.

Once Kyle had gone up to the window, Stan practically screamed out in horror when he realized that the girl was Kyle!

"_Oh shit, did I just think that my best friend was hot?" "No no, it's just because I thought it was a girl." _Stan reassured himself as he took off down the street and decided to head over to Cartman's house.

Meanwhile Kyle was busy thinking.

"_Why the hell was Stan looking at me like that? Does he like me? Do I like him?" _Kyle thought panicking.

"_Well I've been with Stan almost all my life, he knows everything about me and I know everything about him, and I do think he's kind of handsome, although I would never tell him that. "Also- OH MY GOD! I think I am gay!"_

All these thoughts flooded into Kyle's mind as he exited his house and made his way down the street to Cartman's house so they could get on with the trick or treating.

Just as he expected, dozens of kids cast him looks and laughed at him.

It was humiliating, but Kyle knew that they would eventually forget about it. Had Cartman showed them the picture of Kyle sleeping with Stan in his bed, they would NEVER let him live it down.

Once he got to Cartman's house he grumbled and knocked on Cartman's door. Once he opened it, the fat boy fell to the ground in laughter.

Kyle just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest angrily until Cartman was done. Once he got up, he wiped a tear from his eye and grinned at Kyle. "Why don't you look lovely princess Jew." Cartman said breaking out into more wild laughter.

"Cartman, if you keep it up I'll break both of your fucking legs so you won't be able to trick or treat at all tonight." Kyle growled.

"Alright, alright lighten up." Cartman said wiping another tear from his eye as he tried not to break out into even more laughter.

Kyle grumbled once more as Stan and Kenny made their way out of Cartman's house and into his front lawn. Stan's eyes practically bulged from their sockets when he saw Kyle; he looked even more gorgeous up close.

"_God I just want to rip that outfit of him."_ Stan thought with a small smile._ "Wait no, I can't have the hots for Kyle, he's my friend." "I don't it's just because of the costume, that's all, the costume…" _Stan thought in obvious denial. Stan felt his mouth go dry for a second and he began to feel nervous.

"_Godamnit why do I feel like this? It's just Kyle in a dress, that's all."_

Stan thought, once again reassuring himself. Kenny then let out a giggle as he saw Kyle and Kyle glared at him.

"Shut it Kenny." He snapped.

After the four of them finished their trick or treating, the four of them walked down the sidewalk towards Cartman's house.

"I got so much candy dude." Cartman said peering into his bag and examining his load.

"Except for that one fucking bitch who gave me peppermints, I hate peppermints!" Cartman yelled reaching in and pulling one out as he threw it to the ground.

"Kinny I'll trade you this peppermint for a snickers." He said holding his hand out. "Uh uh." Kenny said shaking his head.

"Godamnit Kinny trade me!" Cartman yelled out once more.

Kenny once again shook his head and the whines and moans of Eric Cartman went on for awhile until he eventually headed home as did Kenny.

"See you tomorrow princess Jew!" Cartman shouted out once more as he broke out into laughter and headed off into the direction of his house.

Kyle frowned and clenched his fists.

The trick or treating was horrible, every single person who saw him and had pointed and made fun of him, he could have even swore that Craig and Clyde had taken pictures.

Stan had felt so bad for his friend, so bad that he felt like just going up to him and giving him a hug.

In a totally non gay way of course.

As the two boys headed to Stan's house and went up to his bedroom, the two of them just remained in Stan's room eating candy, both getting turned on by each other's sucking and licking.

Stan pulled out a lollipop from his bag and placed it into his mouth, making Kyle blush. Suddenly, Kyle broke the silence.

"That was so fucking humiliating; I can't believe I had to wear this." Kyle said looking up at Stan. "Yeah I know it was dude, but if you didn't wear it he was going to show everybody in school that picture of us."

Stan said continuing to suck on the lollipop. "True." Kyle replied, sighing.

Stan then pulled the sucker out of his mouth and looked over at him.

"For the record Kyle, I don't think that you looked half bad tonight." Stan said, almost inaudibly. Kyle then once again blushed heavily.

"You what?" Kyle asked him, completely shocked.

Stan then immediately panicked, what if Kyle thought he was weird for saying that? Before Kyle could say anything else to him, Stan buried his face into his hands and began to cry softly.

"Stan what's wrong?" Kyle asked, trying to comfort his best friend.

"You'd hate me if I told you." Stan replied. "No I wouldn't Stan just tell me." Kyle said leaning into him and placing a hand on his shoulder soothingly. "I-I like you Kyle, as… more than a friend." Stan stated, starting to cry even harder.

"_This is it; I'm going to lose my best friend." _Stan thought in sorrow.

Kyle just pulled his hand away from Stan's shoulder and stayed like that, eyes wide.

Stan then looked up at him. "It's okay if you hate me Kyle, I understand." Stan said, wiping one of his tears away.

"S-Stan it's okay, I like you too, as more than a friend." Kyle replied, still shocked that his friend actually had feelings for him as well.

Stan then instantly brightened up. "You mean it?" He asked, trying not to sound eager. Kyle didn't respond, just leaned in and pressed his lips up against Stan's. Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle's neck as he kissed him back.

He tried not to moan, but it came out anyway, in a weird sort of groan that caused Kyle to deepen the kiss. Once he did, Stan reached one of his hands around and used it to gently caress Kyle's bare thigh, which was fully exposed due to the skirt Kyle was wearing which was a part of the costume. This caused Kyle to moan into the kiss as well, and soon the both of them pulled away, breathing heavily.

Kyle then leaned into Stan, pressing his leg up against his.

"I love you Stan, I want you, I need you." Kyle said wrapping his arms tightly around the black haired teen.

"I love you to Kyle." Stan replied, and they embraced in another kiss, only this time Stan slipped his tongue into Kyle's mouth and Kyle's tongue replied to his, as their tongues soon began to dance together in ecstasy.

Soon they began to become more heated and passionate in the act, and both boys could feel themselves hardening as they moaned softly into the other's mouth. Kyle wormed his hands under Stan's shirt as he pulled it over his head, revealing his masculine chest to him.

Stan then parted from the Jewish boy's lips as he began trailing hot wet kisses up and down the redhead's neck and his jaw line, which made Kyle moan softly and shut his eyes.

Stan threw his hat off as did Kyle, and Kyle grabbed at Stan's belt and unbuckled it quickly and anxiously as he pulled his best friend's pants off in one swift movement, revealing the massive bulge that was now beneath Stan's boxers.

Kyle then pulled away from Stan as he gave him a suggestive wink, and before Stan knew what was happening, Kyle was doing a strip tease for him, removing the top part of the pink princess outfit, revealing the pink lacy bra beneath it.

"_Holy fuck! Kyle really went all out!"_ Stan thought in shock, not that he was complaining though.

Kyle then pulled the bra off quickly as he reached down and unbuttoned the skirt as he pulled it down his legs, revealing a pink thong that had Kyle's huge bulge beneath it, as well as a wet spot which Stan knew was the boy's pre cum. This was the most erotic thing he had ever seen! Stan couldn't hold it anymore; he reached into his boxers and began jerking at his hard cock at the display before him.

"Oh Stan impatient are we?" Kyle said in a flirtatious voice as he pulled the pink panties down his legs, freeing his erection. "You make me impatient Kyle." Stan said, giving the other teen a wink as he grinned.

Kyle grinned back before leaning into Stan as he pulled his boxers off of him slowly, freeing the raven haired boy's huge pulsing cock that was covered in pre cum as he embraced him into another heated kiss. This time, both boys' tongues came into contact with one another as they stroked and wrestled with each other, quickly and hotly.

As they continued to kiss, Kyle reached down and wrapped his fingers around Stan's hard thick length as he began stroking it up and down.

Stan let out a long pleased moan into Kyle's mouth and he began bucking his hips up against Kyle's hand. "Kyle mhhmhmh that feels so good." Stan moaned once more as he shut his eyes and let a huge smile come over his face, obvious evidence that he was enjoying Kyle's ministrations.

Kyle then pulled his hand away from the boy's dick however, making Stan frown in dissapointment.

Stan's dissapointment went away as quick as it came though when Kyle leaned into his neck and began licking and biting it gently, causing him to let out a small moan. Kyle continued this for awhile before moving onto Stan's hard pink nipples as he began sucking and even nipping them, causing Stan to let out a series of pleased sighs and groans.

The curly haired boy continued this for a little while longer before pulling away and trailing kisses down Stan's stomach until he eventually reached his groin. Kyle flicked his tongue over the head of Stanley's cock before licking up and down the base of it, making him grunt in approval.

Stan then began to feel a wonderful tingle in his chest when he realized exactly what the Jew was planning on doing to him.

Then, without hesitation, Kyle replaced his tongue with his entire mouth as he took Stan's whole length into it.

Kyle began sucking on it intently, bobbing his head up and down as he let his tongue slide over the tip in small circles. "Oh Kyle!" Stan shrieked out in delight, and this caused Kyle to start sucking on him even harder as he used one of his hands to fondle and stroke Stan's balls.

By this point, Stan was on his back, fists gripping the sheets of his bed tightly as he screamed Kyle's name over and over again. The redheaded teent hen proceeded to bob his head up and down as he continued the amazing fellatio. Stan felt the insides of his stomach tightening and knew he was close. Every second Kyle continued to suck him off was brining him closer and closer to his orgasm.

"Ugh, Kyle, shit! I'M GONNA COME! Stan yelled in utter bliss as he wound his hands into Kyle's big red curly Jew fro. He had never gotten a blowjob before, he wasn't sure if he ever was going to, especially not from his best friend.

Kyle then started going deep throat and began sucking on Stan as hard and quickly as he possibly could. Finally, Stan came and spilled his warm white liquid into Kyle's mouth as his orgasm rocked him, pleasure coursing through his entire body which felt like bolts of electricity.

Kyle then started sucking while swallowing, making sure to get every drop down. Much to his surprise, having another guy's cum in his mouth was not throughly unpleasant. Once he swallowed all of it, he pulled away and embraced Stan, who was sweating profusely from the blowjob he had just gotten, into another kiss.

Stan could then taste the remnence of his semen on Kyle's tongue and it was totally hot! After Kyle broke away from his lips, Stan leaned into his Kyle's neck and began sucking and kissing it, leaving marks that were probably going to turn into hickies the next day.

Stan eventually pulled away from the curly haired boy's neck however, and he stradled the handsome redhead down to the bed as he began trailing kisses all over Kyle's chest as well as his erect nipples. He even licked and bit them, just like Kyle had done for him. Kyle let out a few moans before the sexy black haired teen pulled away from his chest and leaned down to his groin.

He first took Kyle's cock into his hand and began rubbing it up and down as he began licking the head of it with his tongue, wanting to tease Kyle a bit.

"Stan ooohhhhh so good." Kyle moaned in euphoria.

Stan continued this for awhile before stopping the teasing and deciding to return the favor that Kyle had given him not long ago.

So he wasted no time, and he took Kyle's cock into his mouth and began sucking on it, slowly at first but then gradually picking up pace. Within a matter of time however, Stan was sucking Kyle's sex organ furiously as he began to play with Kyle's testicles.

"OH STAN!" Kyle screamed out in pleasure. Stan's warm wet mouth felt sooooo good on his hard manhood.

Soon Stan felt Kyle's pre cum oozing into his mouth and this prompted him to start sucking even harder. Kyle then buried his hands into Stan's soft black hair as he began moaning louder and louder at the wonderful head Stan was giving him. Stan then began bobbing his head up and down as he moaned onto Kyle's cock, wanting the vibrations from his vocal cords to tantalize him even further.

And tantalize him they did, as Kyle let out a large shriek of ecstasy as Stan began deepthroating the boy and sucking on him as hard as he could. Stan was mainley just trying to pull off what Kyle had done to him, and it seemed to be working. As Stan continued the blowjob, he even let his tongue flick over the tip of Kyle's lovetool while continuing to suck on it like a vacuum.

"Stan oh my fucking GOD!" Kyle screamed in pleasure that he had never felt before. Stan was sucking on him incredibly fast and hard at this point as proceeded to be his up and down even quicker. Kyle finally lost it and he orgasmed as he shot his load off into Stan's mouth while enjoying the waves of pleasure that were running through him.

Stan felt Kyle's hot seed flow into his mouth, and he opened it so Kyle could see his cum resting on his tongue. "Oh my God Stan that's so hot." Kyle said, becoming horny all over again.

Stan then swallowed Kyle's seed and licked his lips. "So delicious." He said before grabbing onto Kyle's shoulders and slamming his lips up against his as he probed his tongue into Kyle's mouth.

Stan wanted Kyle to have a taste of himself just like Kyle had given to him not to long ago. Kyle responded to the french kiss almost instantly, and his tongue recooperated with his buddy's as both their tongues began rubbing and battling the other for the third time that day, as the two of them moaned loudly and sexily.

They eventually pulled away from the other male though, and Stan flipped Kyle over as he grabbed at his legs and prepared to enter him.

Stan first slipped a couple fingers into Kyle's tight hole and began thrusting them in and out, trying to loosen Kyle up for him. Kyle cringed a bit but knew Stan was doing this to help him.

"This will hurt." Stan said soothingly as he pulled his fingers out of Kyle and positioned his once again hard member over Kyle's entrance.

"I know." Kyle replied, eagerly awaiting to feel Stan inside of him.

Sure enough, Stan thrusted into him which made Kyle wince in pain. Stan then waited a little while longer until Kyle got used to the feeling of having another human organ inside of him.

Eventually, Kyle adjusted and as soon as Stan began thrusting into him and rubbing up against his prostate, Kyle's feeling of pain was replaced with one of absolute pleasure. As Stan slid his dick past the ring of muscles in Kyle's ass and started thrusting at a faster pace, Kyle could feel all the blood rushing into his cock once more.

"Oh Stan, go faster!" Kyle moaned, and Stan picked up the pace of his thrusts as he grabbed onto the sides of Kyle's legs. Stan too, then began to moan as he continued to drill his love muscle in and out of Kyle's warm tight entrance, which was so warm and inviting to his penis.

"Kyle, oh Kyle!" Stan moaned as he proceeded to butt fuck his best friend even faster now, making Kyle shriek in ecstasy. By now, Kyle's cock was fully erect again.

Stan then reached around and grasped onto Kyle's rock hard member and began stroking it up and down in time with his thrusting as he continued to slam into him from behind. Stan loved the feeling of Kyle's tight hot walls, and he absolutely adored the feeling that he was free to thrust into his beautiful deliciously tight body.

Stan and Kyle then began howling and screaming unison as Stan began banging in and out of Kyle as hard as he could, continuing to ride Kyle like a motorcycle. "Thats- ugh!- right Stan- Oh God yesssss!- fuck me as hard as you can! Kyle screamed, becoming overwhelmed in sheer and utter bliss as Stan's cock began massaging his virgin walls as well as his prostate. Kyle's words prompted Stan to pump Kyle's cock even harder as both males began to feel their orgasms coming up.

"Stan, I'm getting close!" Kyle shrieked, very much enjoying the sensation of Stan's hand massaging his cock as he pounded into him roughly.

"I'm close too Kyle, I'm not gonna last much longer!" Stan yelled as he leaned into Kyle's ear and began licking it while continuously moving in and out of the Jewish redhead.

Now Stan could feel his own ass muscles clenching as he continued to fuck Kyle wildly,looking forward to that sensation of unrestarined pleasure as he finally came into the other boy, and this made Stan want to ejaculate even more as he continued his rabid thrusting into the other boy. pulled himself out of Kyle almost completely, leaving only the tip in as he thrusted into him even harder. Stan's hand continued to run up and down's kyle's length and he even ran his hand over the head of it, and Stan was nearly at his orgasm, as was Kyle.

Stan's hands were now grasping onto Kyle's legs so hard, they were beginning to leave marks. Kyle then couldn't hold out any more, and he came harder then he ever had before in his life. So hard, he began seeing white flashing behind his eyes as ecstasy and euphoria seered through his entire bodyengulfing him in it as he shot his thick white sperm all over Stan's hand as well as his sheets.

Feeling Kyle blow his load as well as the boy's muscles contracting around his member, made him lose it as well, and he orgasmed as he shot three hot jets of his spunk up into his best friend's ass as bliss and pleasure completely overwhelmed his body.

Stan then reached his second orgasm as he shot three rounds of his hot seed up into Kyle. Stan then pulled out of him as he flopped on his bed, followed by Kyle.

Stan and Kyle then realized that their little session, even though it seemed to have gone by fast, had carried them all the way past midnight, and into the next day.

"That was amazing dude!" Kyle exclaimed. "Yeah best fucking Halloween ever, hands down." Stan said, cuddling up against his naked new lover.

"I love you Stan." Kyle said running a hand through his friend's raven black hair delicately. "I love you to babe always." Stan replied.

"So does this mean we're going to start dating?" Kyle asked looking over at Stan. "No way dude." Stan replied. Kyle then panicked and almost pulled away until he saw Stan grinning. This caused Kyle to give him a playful punch on the shoulder as they leaned in and embraced in one final kiss for the night as the two fell off into a deep sleep in the other's arms, both content with one other.


End file.
